justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Wiki:Song Suggestions
More Songs (Comment below what songs you want to see) *Have a Nice Day - Bon Jovi *Hollywood Tonight - Michael Jackson *Largadinho (or Lazy Groove) - Cláudia Leitte *Bad Boy - Miami Sound Machine *Little Bad Girl- David Guetta feat. Taio Cruz and Ludacris *Where them Girls At- David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida *Just One Last Time- David Guetta feat. Taped Rai *Play Hard- David Guetta feat. Akon and Ne-yo *I Can Only Imagine- David Guetta feat. Chris Brown and Lil Wayne *Turn Me On - David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj *Savior - Rise Against *This Will Be the Day - Jeff Willams (RWBY soundtrack) *Shut Up And Let Me Go - The Ting Tings *Drop Dead Legs - Van Halen *Only Teardrops - Emmelie De Forest *Dreamers - The Blue Van *Don't Mine At Night - ShadyVox *Born This Way - Lady Gaga *Zumba Mami - Zumba All Stars *Voodoo - Spice Girls *Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac *Gimme Gimme - Whigfield *Behind the Mask - Michael Jackson *I Can Be Anything I Want to Be - Cast Of: Blue's Big Musical Movie *Fireflies - Owl City *American Idiot - Green Day *Jump - Van Halen *Hella Good - No Doubt *Hey Baby! - No Doubt *Dragostea Din Tei - O-Zone *Suit & Tie - Justin Timberlake ft. Jay.Z *The Look - Roxette *My Prerogative - Bobby Brown *Get Ur Freak On - Missy Elliott *No-No (English Version) - Lerika *Ice Ice Baby - Vanilla Ice *Shady Lady - Ani Lorak *You Are the One - A-ha *Samba de Janeiro - Bellini *Bad Boys - Bob Marley *Dancing Queen - ABBA *We Are One - Sofia Tarasova *State Of Shock - The Jacksons feat. Mick Jagger *Right Place, Right Time - Olly Murs *We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris *Replay - Iyaz *Een kusje meer - Femke Verschueren *Scream And Shout - Will I. am ft. Britney Spears *Alfonso Signorini - Fedez (NTSC Download) *Danse - Tal (NTSC Download) *Macarena - Los Del Rio *One More Night - Maroon 5 *Thriller - Michael Jackson *Marcia Baila - Rita Mitsouko (NTSC Download) *Cupid Shuffle - Cupid *Teach Me How to Dougie - Cali Swag District *Days Go By - Dirty Vegas *Work Bitch - Britney Spears *I Gotta Feeling - The Black-Eyed Peas *SexyBack - Justin Timberlake and Timbaland *Radioactive - Imagine Dragons *Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia *Holiday - Green Day *Chain Reaction - Journey *Wild Ones - Flo Rida ft. Sia *Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes *Stay The Night - Zedd ft. Hayley Williams *Bad Romance - Lady Gaga *Without You - David Guetta ft. Usher *Somebody To Love - Justin Bieber ft. Usher *Starstrukk - 3OH!3 ft. Katy Perry *Fire Burning - Sean Kingston *The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang *Low - Flo Rida ft. T-Pain *I Cry - Flo Rida *I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) - Pitbull *La Mia Citta - Emma Marrone *It's My Life - Bon Jovi *Thrift Shop - Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz *Rock the Casbah - The Clash *Whip My Hair - Willow Smith *Et Cetera - Sinead Mulvey & Black Daisy *What Is Love - Haddaway *Barin e Hakhtum - Lidushik *Boom Boom Pow - The Black Eyed Peas *Glad You Came - The Wanted *Good Time - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson *Ooh La La - Britney Spears *When Can I See You Again? - Owl City *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) - Ylvis *Taken by a Stranger - Lena Meyer-Landrut *The More Things Change - Bon Jovi *I'm Blue - Eiffel 65 *Don't Stop Me Now - Queen *Get Ready For This - 2 Unlimmited *Raise Your Glass - Pink *Vanilla Twilight - Owl City *You May Be Right - Billy Joel *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift *Peace of Mind (Short Version) - Boston *Pare - Lidushik *I Love It - Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX *We Own It - 2 Chainz ft. Wiz Khalifa *I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift *Shakin' - Eddie Money *Poy so mnoy - Ilya Volkov *Not Afraid - Eminem *Yerg em horinel (Stiki tiki) - Lidushik *Caramelldansen - Caramell *Don't Stop the Music - Rihanna *Pick Up After Your Dog - GloZell Green. *Give Me Everything - Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, and Nayer *1, 2 Step - Ciara ft. Missy Elliott *Hollaback Girl - Gwen Stefani *When I Come Around - Green Day *We Belong Together - Mariah Carey *Let Me Love You - Ne-Yo *Don't Wanna Go Home - Jason Derulo *Supernatural - Ke$ha *I Wanna Go - Britney Spears *Perfect - Pink *3 - Britney Spears *Slow Down - Selena Gomez *Break the Ice - Kim-Lian *Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz *Freedom - Nicki Minaj *Electric Boogie - Marcia Griffiths *Disco Inferno - The Trammps *Turn the Beat Around - Vicki Sue Robinson *Somebody That I Used to Know - Gotye *Ça marche - Maître Gims *That's the Way It Is - Celine Dion *Tonight (I'm Lovin' You) - Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris and DJ Frank E *Shnorhavor - Lidushik *Wings - Little Mix *Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen *Demons - Imagine Dragons *Blackout - Breathe Carolina *Roman's Revenge - Nicki Minaj ft. Eminem *212 - Azealia Banks *Evacuate The Dancefloor - Cascada *Your Love - Nicki Minaj *Beez In The Trap - Nicki Minaj ft. 2 Chains *Come And Get It - Selena Gomez *Because We Can - Bon Jovi *Face the Day - Natalia Kelly *Single Ladies - Beyoncé *My Sharona - The Knack *Give Me Your Smile - The Smile Shop *Choco Fabric - Monica Avanesyan *Sensatsiya (Bilingual Version) - Lerika *Cry Me a River - Justin Timberlake *Poqreri Ashkharh - Lidushik *Cookie - Chanel West Coast *Summertime - Bon Jovi *Brand New Start - Anja (Non-code Download) *Lonely No More - Rob Thomas *You Spin Me Round - Dead or Alive *Hard Rock Hallelujah - Lordi *50 Ways to Say Goodbye - Train *Anything is Possible - Cherry Jam (Strawberry Shortcake: Berry Bitty Adventures) *About You Now - Miranda Cosgrove *Rude Boy - Rihanna *Whip It - Nicki Minaj *Easy Lover - Phil Collins ft. Phillip Bailey *Hit Me With Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar *Footloose - Kenny Loggins *Hungry Like the Wolf - Duran Duran *The Social Network Song - Valentina Monetta *Lyubov - Lerika *Das Chem Anelu - Monica Avanesyan *The Big L(ove) - Roxette *O-o-O Sole Intorno a Me - Michele Perniola *Living In a Rainbow - Hi-5 (American cast) *Ohrid i Muzika - Barbara Popovic *Double Me - Mylene & Rosanne *Brave - Sara Bareilles *We Got It Going On - Bon Jovi *Supergeroy - Ivan Ivanov *Ik ben een Teeager - Rachel Traets *Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine *Happy - Pharrell Williams *No Prejudice - Pollaponk *One Last Ride - Daniel Testa *Take Me Home Tonight - Eddie Money *You - Robin Stjernberg *Beautiful World - Bon Jovi *Any Way You Want It - Journey *Sussudio - Phil Collins *Bzz... - Bzikebi *Crazy Kids - Ke$ha ft. Will.i.am *Peacock - Katy Perry *Va Va Voom - Nicki Minaj *Don't Fight It - Kenny Loggins ft. Steve Perry *Walkin' on the Sun - Smash Mouth *Hurricane - Bridgit Mendler *Strung Out - Steve Perry *The Man - Aloe Blacc *Seperate Ways - Journey *Living On A Prayer - Bon Jovi *Same Heart - Mei Finegold *No Reply At All - Genesis *Face Up Face Down - Maximillion Pegasus (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Shadows of the Night - Pat Benatar *Ready or Not - Hi-5 (American cast) *Go Away - Steve Perry *Ledo Shuffle - Boz Scaggs *Blue Morning, Blue Day - Foreigner *Heat of the Moment - Asia *Temptation Eyes - The Grass Roots *Summer of '69 - Bryan Adams *Happy Now - Bon Jovi *You May Be Right - Billy Joel *In The Dark - Billy Squier *My, My, My - Steve Perry *Two Tickets to Paradise - Eddie Money *Feel the Beat - Hi-5 (American cast) *Invincible - Pat Benatar *Haba Haba - Stella Mwangi *Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows *Shine - Tolmachevy Sisters *I'm Alright - Kenny Loggins *Don't Tell Me Why You're Leaving - Steve Perry